


Doom, Gloom and Maedhros related fanart

by Alasse_m



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: Collection of fanart I've done over the years based on Himring'sDoom, Gloom and Maedrosseries





	1. Fingon and Maedhros in Valinor, after everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one, drawn in 2010 (!!), based on a scene from [Down. Out. Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008092/chapters/1999597). 
> 
> A reembodied Maedhros practicing how to braid, getting used to having two hands again.


	2. Elrond - Living as a Fëanorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 2012, Elrond as I pictured him in [A Walk in the Forest, an Evening by the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005731), around the time he was sent out to live with Gil-galad


	3. Emlinn - Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent sketchy redraw of Himring's OC Emlinn, from [The West Wind Quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056003/chapters/2114811), during the retreat from Maglor's Gap during the Battle of Sudden Flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First version was drawn in 2012, but that story (and the character) stayed with me until this day.


	4. Elrond&Elros - Feanorian Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent one, inspired by [A Walk in the Forest, an Evening by the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100573).
> 
> In which Elros is Not Impressed by Elven-kind and Elrond is trying to pretend he's not comparing everyone in a position of authority to Maedhros and finding them lacking.

_Ereinion clearly thinks that it was a terrible thing to happen to us, to be fostered by Maglor, and maybe he’s right. But I think he imagines that there are dark hurtful secrets in our past that we aren’t revealing, obscure Feanorian transgressions. There are no sinister Feanorian secrets, though. All Maedhros and Maglor’s crimes are public knowledge. We are merely replicating Feanorian silences._

\- from "A Walk in the Forest, an Evening by the Fire" by Himring


End file.
